All I Want To Do Is Save You
by Celieera
Summary: Most people just want to be loved, some don't want love at all, and few could care less, but for a blonde who manages to find herself stuck in a continuous time loop to save her girlfriend, love lasts for however long it takes to keep it safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello! I just wanted to make a note that this story has a similar kind of theme to the television show Madoka Magica (don't watch it you'll cry) except that there will be a happy ending, or something like that, because im an asshole and want to toy with your guys brittana feelings. Anyway, enjoy and please review to tell me what you think. Also, sorry for the length of this. The chapter's will be longer, but I prefer to keep this introduction short.

**PROLOGUE**

Honestly, she didn't even want this to happen. She didn't _want_ to trip over a pebble on her way to work, and she most certainly didn't _plan_ to wobble into an alleyway where she would happen to find a colorful box with her name on it. I mean, _how could she?_

Santana at first couldn't even be sure if it was meant for her. The box, though small, was heavily decorated in fantastical creatures ranging from unicorns to gremlins to angels and sock puppets with halos, and she was sure she'd never been associated with anything that insane before. Well, maybe in her glee club days, but it's nothing of the sort of stuff she'd be caught up in now.

Her hands ran over the box eagerly, disregarding that her watch rang over and over again marking herself 10 minutes late. She really couldn't care less, though. She flipped the box over delicately to the front where it read_ Santana _in blocky letters; each colored differently in crayon. Childish, maybe, but she isn't surprised really. She dug her short nails ineffectively into the wrapping paper, only managing to make small indents along the surface. She sighed heavily, reaching into her purse for the small nail-cutting scissors that she hid in there more for self-protection than for actually cutting nails. They make those things fucking sharp.

She gasped.  
Inside the box were a golden locket and a jagged gemstone. The locket was slightly rusted, but seemed to gleam with a certain hope that Santana couldn't yet specify. She opened it slowly and it revealed a dated picture of her and an unfamiliar blonde. She knitted her eyebrows.

_ Who is that?_

Her whole body itched in curiosity, but the face was unrecognizable. Blue eyes, pale face, blonde hair, a beautiful smile. That's all Santana knew.  
Of course, she had known at one time.

She decided that day she would remember.


	2. Chapter 1

3 days had passed since she discovered the box, but to Santana's grievance, no blonde. She had taken every measure to try and figure it out, asked all her friends, google search after google search, I mean she even resorted to calling up some of her old glee friends to see if they knew anything, which she fully regrets now, because even after several instructions _not_ to tell Rachel that she had called, she woke up to the sound of her phone presenting her with message after message of Rachel reciting word for word how her life has changed ever since she moved to New York. If Santana didn't know better, she would have assumed Rachel didn't realize the fact that just because it's daytime in New York, people aren't sleeping somewhere else, and texting her at _4 fucking A.M_ was not the least bit acceptable.

But, she didn't really have time for that stuff.

The computer's dim resolution flashed in her faces, dulling her eyes. Ever since Santana had left Ohio she had worked as a full time envelope stuffer. Yes, you heard right, _envelope stuffer_. When her friend Quinn had told her she "knew someone who could hook her up with a _chill_ job down in California" she had expected something, you know, anything but something as freaking tedious as envelope stuffing. She laughed to herself at how she could plan to meet such a mysterious girl in a place as tedious and unnecessary as an office of an envelope stuffer, but she guessed nothing was impossible?

"Wake up, idiot; you're supposed to be stuffing not snoozing," Quinn laughed, strolling over to wear Santana was working. Santana sighed, not in the mood to fight back, and swiveled her chair to face her friend.

"You know, you're just lucky you don't have to put up with this crap," Santana groaned, her eyes falling to her lap, too tired to lift them to meet Quinn's. Quinn frowned, frustrated at Santana's sleepless attitude.

"Look, I'm only bothering you because I got you a little surprise gig."

Santana's eyes lit up in excitement, suddenly finding the energy to lift her head. All thoughts of the blonde left her conscience, but she knew that wouldn't last very long. Hopeful dreams filled her head all at once, first a gig, then a show, then an album, then a tour, maybe even fame? She could finally get out of this crap town and do big things, bigger things then she ever imagined.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a twist. It's just a little ways out of town, thing is, I heard there's a music producer down there who is interested in seeing you preform. If you do well, you could get into the big leagues San." Quinn smiled sincerely, tapping Santana's desk. Quinn's eyes floated down to a small slightly rummaged box Santana had guarded in her lap.

"What the hell is that?" Quinn asked curiously, reaching down into her lap. Santana quickly panicked, forgetting she hadn't informed Quinn of the strange box. Quinn wasn't one to deal with these kind of things very calmly. No way could she know about this. Not yet.

"U-uh shit. It's just a birthday present I got in the mail a few days ago. From, err, 'cedes." Santana said steadily, hitting her foot nervously against the ground.

_"Uhm, alright, but wasn't your birthday like a month ago?"_

**Next Morning**

_Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco_

_They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my phot-_

"Ugh." Santana groaned as she flicked off her alarm.

She was disorganized, had nothing planned, barely had enough gas in her tank to go anywhere, and only a dollar to spend on a snack on the way there, and this was her only chance to even possibly make it. _Well this sucks._

"Five minutes," Santana flew on her clothes and grabbed her keys, messily smearing makeup to her face and rubbing the nail polish off her smudged fingertips. She looked less hot than usual, but she really, once again, couldn't care less.

"Four minutes," She felt the wind in her ears as she blazed well above the speed limit and onto the busy highway, swearing under her breath while she blasted dizzying music out of her windows. This producer better _love her _or she might just find a nice place to fling her only half alive body right now.

"One minute," she pulled into the driveway of what Quinn called, "a slightly more classy hooters". She stepped out of her car and registered the relatively large restaurant. It sported large buzzing lights that nearly blinded her through her contacts. She heard her watch ring familiarly again against her skin.

"Looks like you're out of time," a confident voice from behind her laughed breathily, in the most soothing and innocent way. Santana turned her head to the side, taking in a quick image of a tall blonde with pale skin and-

_Wait._

"It's you!" Santana gasped, slowly striding towards the blonde she had spent days looking for.

"Brittany," the blonde responded calmly, outstretching her hand giddily. Santana was struck by her easy demeanor, she had expected much more than this. A mystifying girl she never knew she had ever known who had left her a box in an alleyway she assumed she'd walk right into, and yet she was the opposite of every stereotype she had even thought over. She was just…

_Brittany_

"You know, Sanny, it's not very polite to just stare at me like that, you could at least tell me your name. Even though that is kind of silly, because of course I know who you are. You're Santana, I mean-"

"You know, you sure do talk a lot for a stalker, and how the hell do you know me anyway? I've never met you, and honestly, you could of just photoshopped that picture of us together. I mean, I have a gig right now so if you could just explain yourself quickly and quietly I'd appreciate it," Santana smiled coyly. Even though a part of her heart tugged to stay, no matter what the circumstances, she wasn't going to go through with missing her first gig. No, this was her future ahead of her, this blonde, _Brittany_, was just a confusing obstacle.

"Oh, sorry about that, but there is no uhm, gig," Brittany looked down at her shoes, blushing slightly with hurt in her eyes.

_No gig?_

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know about you, _Brittany_, but I was invited here to perform."

"I-I well, I didn't know how else I was going to see you, so I pretended to be a music producer and told Quinn that I was going to sign you and stuff…" Santana's eyes filled with rage, her body moved slowly towards Brittany, lifting her arms slowly, she was going to kill this girl, magical or not, she was going to pu-

Brittany's eyes dove deep into hers, completely trusting and calm. Santana felt a wave through her, and before she could even move, Brittany's hands wrapped over her and embraced her in the most innocent way. As much as she wanted to push her away, she felt herself frozen. There was more to this embrace then Santana could ever know, a love that passed through logical time and space. A fear that Brittany could not rid herself of, a fear Santana was so far from ever knowing.

"Let's just spend a little time together before then, okay San?" Brittany whispered brokenly into Santana's ear as she stroked her back. Santana could barely breathe. The wind seemed frozen with emotion;

"O-okay," She choked out.

_What the hell am I doing?_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey guys! Thank you for the favorites and the follows. I'm pretty determined to not let myself take too many breaks from this fic and keep on a schedule so you'll get an update every 2 or so days. I'm going to keep it fairly light for now, moving into the deeper stuff in a few chapters, I always get super raged at authors who go from angst to angst so I don't want to upset anyone. Anyway, please review! I'd like to know what your thoughts are. Lastly, this chapter will be in Santana's point of view (im horribly sorry if I switch from first person to second person, I'm no grammar princess). Thank~

You know how they always said you'd feel butterflies in your stomach when you had feelings for someone? That your heart would spin and stop and your vision would blur and your mind would go in all sorts of directions? That you'd be so obsessed you couldn't think of anything else?

Well, I'd never exactly known how that felt. Not saying that I did now, of course.

I'd never met someone like Brittany, so peacefully calm and yet restless all at once. Every movement of her body seemed to flow like time itself, as if she could never make a mistake because she had all the time in the world. _Maybe she does?_

I wouldn't know that either. I don't really know anything about Brittany, really, except that she seemed to have a liking for me. I don't really know her, of course, she seems a bit too cliché blonde for me, but I just can't pull away.

The butterflies won't stop. They were everywhere.

When she looked at me, they flew to my eyes. When she touched me, they flew through my fingertips; when she smiled at me, they flew to my heart. Of course, right now, I couldn't tell any of that. Dragged off by a stranger who happened to know my name, embraced and tugged by the hand through the streets and the forests and the parks and seas, I could never know that all that could make me feel any way about her. It had only been a few minutes, had it not?

She was still hugging me, anyway.

I regained my breath and pushed her away, looking back into her eyes carefully. She smiled teasingly at me, and nodded as if to say that she would tell all soon. I honestly was more excited to learn who she was then how she found me. It's not every day you're visited by a magical flaxen girl whose hopes and dreams seemed to revolve around you. That was the kind of stuff reserved for fairy tales and storybooks with princes and princesses, but this _was_ the girl who decorated your gift in unicorns and sockpuppets.

"Come with me," she pulled me towards her, breathless. I shook my head. I swear these days I'm running from one crazy idiot to another crazy idiot. For all I know, she could be taking me away in the woods to kill me and all my family, but somehow I think it's above the girl. Above _Brittany_.

"You know, you never properly introduced yourself. There's a million Brittany's in California," I smile smugly, stepping back and taking a breath before I continue running behind her into the forest. The light seemed to close out from behind and my vision closed around me. I felt nerves start to itch up my back, but she squeezed my hand, and I gulped.

This life story better be fucking fantastic.

"It's Pierce," she breathed as she shot to the ground in the middle of a clearing out of the forest. The silence surrounding us seemed overbearing, but with her hip attached to mine and her breath on my ear I couldn't seem to notice. The lake below us seemed to shiver as the wind carried the leaves through the air and across our faces. Twigs tangled themselves in her hair and her hands felt rough and padded as she rumbled through the grass, but besides all this, I smiled.

_I have no idea what I'm doing._

"So, San, what do you want to do?" Brittany asked innocently, feeling suddenly saddened after I fumbled a few feet away from her. I honestly could not believe a word out of her mouth. A stranger that acts like she's known me forever takes me out in the woods only to get lost in the dark then asks me something as simple and stupid as that. _No way_.

"Uhm, _Brittany_, aren't you supposed to be telling me something?" I sighed, my head falling in defeat as I should have expected something as crazy as this out of my bubbly stalker. To my displeasure, all Brittany did was shuffle over and smile at me. The tips of her lips curved in the most hopeful way, while her eyes were foggy and misguided and looked as if they have seen everything but had nowhere to go. She took my hand again suddenly and I only had the reaction to tug away, but she had wrapped her fingers around my wrist to make sure I couldn't escape. Her breath tickled my neck again and she leaned in slowly. _No no no this can't be happening. _Her lips were moments away from mine but I lifted my other hand urgently to her face and pushed it away a bit more harshly than intended.

At first I saw gaping hurt cover her entire expression, but before I could panic her expression shaped to a more placid one, and she retracted her hand and face.

"Sorry San. I keep forgetting that you always forget about me," she sighed, her head falling low and onto the ground. The wind made the grass tickle her face and she laughed tightly, with hurt still evident in her shaking voice.

_Shit_.

Without thinking, I took her hand in mine and lifted it to my face, right before my lips. Her head spinned around carefully and she watched my eyes fog to match her own; unsure, uneven. She seemed to smile as my brain wondered what I was doing and how I was doing it. My mind had lost its sense of right and wrong and how I was supposed to act around strangers and how I shouldn't. All was lost around Brittany, _but maybe it wasn't lost at all?_

With little courage left, I placed her hand on the ground, still refusing to let go of it, and opened and closed my mouth several times, lacking the proper words.

"Look, Brittany," I sighed, my mouth twitching from frowns to smiles and back to neutral again. My emotions around her were misty and unclear, something at the time seemed so much like crazy when all it really was, was an uncontrollable kind of passion. A passion developed not just from our simple little meeting but from centuries of time passed where Brittany time and time again fell in love with me. Something I, of course, would never know, not yet, at least, "It seems I've exhausted all chance of getting an answer out of you, or rather, an explanation for all of this, and to be honest your whole demeanor is kind of insane."  
Brittany smiled brightly, anticipating what was coming next.

"But, envelope stuffer or not, any normal person could figure out when something special comes into their life," I sighed, internally feeling as if I had just been placed in some old tragic love story, "and even if I can't remember you, it doesn't mean I won't try."

_And that was the 99__th__ time I swore to remember Brittany._

_ And the last time that I would._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey~~ thank you for just viewing my story and if you feel like reviewing/following/favoriting or even just skimming id really appreciate it – thankkk

Much like the past few nights, she seemed to wake right before the sun came into the sky. Her eyelids were still dim and her body felt cold below the sheets, but she felt a faint buzzing against her skin as she looked down. Her phone was still lying on her stomach, message after message from Brittany piling up in her inbox. She was starting to regret giving the woman her number after their little surprise meeting at the restaurant. To be honest, if it were anyone else, she'd probably block them already. Actually, she's surprised she hasn't blocked Brittany yet, but Santana figures the reason is because Brittany's texts are so brilliantly insane that it makes her feel reasonable.

Brittany: Hi!  
Brittany: hows your cat this morning?  
Brittany: do you still have a cat in this timeline? (:  
Brittany: oops! I really should explain things before babbling, sorry sann xx  
Brittany: hehe you're so cute when you sleep  
Brittany: oh no no no im not watching you! i dont want you to get the wrong idea again! I just am looking at some old pictures..  
Brittany: I really should show you sometime san 33  
Brittany: oops. am i allowed to do that yet? im sorry san I dont want to confuse you  
Brittany: hehe you really should get another cat  
Brittany: then him and tubbs could be friends! hehe (:

Santana sighed into her blanket, letting her body fall awkwardly on the sheets. She stared into the bright light of the screen and smiled silently at herself. She wasn't really sure how to respond without acting like an idiot. I mean, they had only known eachother for a few days, there wasn't anything she actually knew about Brittany. Maybe if she just remembered she could be friends with her again? She didn't seem to be a bad person.  
Well, she did cancel her first gig. That was pretty bad. She scoffed, but then raised herself up and closed her eyes.  
_Think think think. Who is she? Brittany..._  
Nothing.  
She groaned; this was pointless. She circled around her room and grabbed her watch, _6:15_; she had 3 hours until she had to leave. Bringing the phone to her face, she typed out a response.

Santana: It was nice to meet you, maybe we can talk again sometime?  
_Wrong_.  
Santana: Hey, haha, call me?  
_No way._  
Santana: Hey Britt, it was nice meeting you last night maybe we can hang out sometime?  
_SIgh._  
Santana: Maybe I should get a cat.

She hit send and leaned her head against her bedroom door, laughing at her own stupid response. Almost immediately her phone vibrated against her skin and she shook her head as she flicked it open, but her lips tugged into a subconscious smile that spanned her whole face as she read it. Sighing and taking the phone to her chest, she let herself be wrapped up in Brittany's little world for just a moment. Maybe she couldn't ever experience living so obliviously and calmly like her newly found friend, but she could always try.

Brittany: really? We can go get one later! I'll bring tubs so he can make the final decision, we don't want our cats to get in fights.

She had only met Brittany the day before, but the instant connection between them wasn't something easily ignored. She thought perhaps if it weren't for Brittany being so straight forward, it might have taken them longer to become friends, but she hadn't really given Santana a chance to think their friendship over. It kind of just _happened_. Not that she regretted meeting her, though. The whole finding a strange box in an alleyway kind of thing would have been sitting in her subconscious for the rest of her life if she had not.

Of course, she still had not the slightest clue who Brittany even was, or how she knew her, or how they had known each other in the past; she really knew nothing about her, yet they were already closer than Santana could have imagined. Santana's convinced Brittany just has her under some kind of strange spell that will dwindle away over time.

Fortunately, Santana's wrong.

She'd asked Brittany several times to explain herself, but Brittany tends to ignore the subject, almost like it isn't there, but at the same time brings it up simply in conversation with no explanation behind it whatsoever. To be honest, Santana couldn't be more perplexed. She really could, as always, care less about all the reasons and the explanations and more to who the girl actually was. Most importantly, where that picture in the locket was from. Obviously, it wasn't real.

At least, that's the only logical answer. Right? Santana sighed and raised herself from her bed once again and decided to let Brittany explain in her own way, since trying to make her fit to Santana's own rules didn't seem to be very effective. Actually, they seemed to have no affect at all.

Santana: haha, maybe. Anyway if it'd be okay with you we could always hang out at the park near here. I could bring a picnic or something.

Her own cheesiness astounds her, really.

Brittany: okedoke. I'll pick you up! be ready in about 2.

Santana: but I never gave you my address?

No reply. Santana laughed, figuring she'd have a little bit to relax before the blonde texting her back asking. She slipped out of her pajamas and into an oversized shirt and some jeans. She really wasn't dressed to impress, or rather she didn't feel like she could really impress Brittany more than she already somehow has. The whole dynamic of this new friendship was pretty confusing to her.

She opened her closet and was met with boxes of tattered old clothes, all piling up on top of her as she hid her face with her hands and let out a tiny screech as the contents of all her old binders and college notebooks exploded on her floor.

"Damn it, I haven't been in here in a while," She smirked, laughing at her clever double meaning. She cleared the space and surveyed the area for any kind of basket. She found one easily and picked it up just in time for the doorbell to ring. Her eyes bugged as she jumped out of the mess and shuffled all the unnecessary crap back into the closet unsuccessfully, causing more of it to spill out onto the floor. She sighed and slowly strolled towards the door, not sure of who it could be considering she never gave Brittany her address.

"Is she really that good of a stalker?" she laughed lightly, but with a bit of tension in her tone.

She opened the door slowly and examined the individual for a few seconds before her vision was cut off as light arm encircled her in another embrace similar to the one yesterday. Before she could think better of it, she started laughing at Brittany's pure silliness and how much she wish she could just be as easy as the girl. Well, she probably would of laughed for a while if she hadn't been choking for air.

"B-b-brittany if you hug me like this every time you see me I won't be around for very long," Santana coughed, pushing her away lightly with a hint of smile still sitting on her cheeks. Brittany laughed lightly, looking at Santana head to toe in what Santana could only describe as some magical kind of adoration. Santana wasn't really sure what there was to adore when she looked pretty much like she was going to spend the whole week in bed, but apparently that's Brittany's type of thing, because Brittany was wearing along the lines of the same thing.

"You look cute, San," Brittany beamed, taking Santana's hand before Santana could protest that they'd only known each-other for a day and that Brittany was acting like they'd already been friends for months, but she really couldn't say anything. She didn't really think Brittany would listen anyway.

"San, I'm not sure if this is some kind of new diet, but is there a reason your basket is empty?" Brittany asked softly, unsure of the right way to point out that there was in-fact no food in the picnic basket.

"U-uh yeah, well you kind of showed up a bit early. How did you even know where I live anyway?" Santana asked curiously, taking Brittany inside to her kitchen and opening the fridge as she awaited an answer.

"Well I've been here tons of times, so I kind of already knew the route by heart. Plus my house is only a few blocks away, silly," Brittany laughed, forgetting again that Santana knew nothing of the blonde before yesterday and that all the memories they may or may not of shared had been completely erased from the girl's memory.  
Tragic, maybe, but not everything tragic has a bad ending?

"So when do you want to get the cat?" Brittany asked nonchalantly, piling crackers and cheeses and bacon and sandwiches into the basket before Santana could even think about including vegetables.

"I was only joking, Brittany," Santana laughed, knowing in the back of her head that she probably would end up getting a cat sometime in the future even if she didn't want to now.

"Aww, Lord Tubbington could really use a friend, though. It gets lonely being the top feline gambler in the United States. Too much money, too little time, you know?" Brittany smiled. Santana laughed, not completely sure if Brittany was serious about this cat of hers or just joking around. Santana honestly couldn't be sure, but either way it was hilarious.

"Come on, San. Let's go before the sandwiches' get cold!"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey sorry for the long wait. I'd say I was busy but honestly I'm just a lazy idiot. The next chapter will probably be the longest yet, I need to fit in a lot of fluff and plot development, don't want this story to be too static. Please favorite/follow/review, thanks!

xx

Santana is fairly sure Brittany has never ever driven a car before.

Santana is more or less right.

That is, Brittany has never _properly_ driven a car before. With Santana's hand still in hers, Brittany led them into the front seats and hit the ignition, throwing the lunch basket into the backseat. She put her hands on the wheel and hit the pedal with force that Santana never wants to experience again in her life. They swerved left and right, and what usually is only a five minute ride turned into a fifteen minute ride and then a twenty minute ride. Santana thinks Brittany just wanted to mess with her, to be honest.

By the time they had reached the park with everything ready to go, Brittany forgot the picnic basket several times, the sun was beginning to dawn in the sky and Brittany's eyes seem to glow more than usual. They sat a fair distance from each other, eating what Santana could only guess was what Brittany called a sandwich, and holding to each other by only pinkies. Santana had never been this close but so far to someone before; linked by only a finger yet completely entwined in each other. Brittany was a mystery to her, for many more reasons than one, and she was starting to think she'd never figure her out.

"We met in 9th grade," Brittany whispered, not letting Santana respond before continuing, "We were all friends, Q, you and me. We did everything together, cheerleading, glee club. Then Quinn got pregnant."

Santana gaped at her, _how could she of known all that_? Better yet, why did she say she was there for all of that when she wasn't? Santana sighed, shaking her head in amusement. She scooted over towards Brittany, watching as the blonde's head fell and a frown lurked on her lips. She was done with this sad shit; she couldn't deal with Brittany being so depressed all the time.

"Hey," Santana tightened her pinkie finger's grip on Brittany's and pulled her a bit closer. Brittany sighed and titled her head up to meet Santana's. They inched closer.

Closer.

Santana quickly retracted her head, her eyes bugging out of her head. She wasn't ready for that yet; she had only just met this girl, right? And there was no way she was dating any kind of stalker anyway, even as adorable a one as Brittany was. Brittany's head fell again, but instead of frowning she laughed, digging into her pocket to pull out her phone. It was pink and had unicorns and cats plastered all over the case, almost identical to the box she had received from Brittany weeks ago. Brittany flipped through a few things, concentrated, until her eyes lit up and she shuffled a bit too close to Santana and hit play on a shaky video. The video buffered for a moment, and Santana watched as two girls awfully similar to her and Brittany formed on the screen.

They were wearing the cheerioes outfits.

_"Okay San, say hi to the camera!" younger Brittany giggled, wrapping her arms around Santana as the two squealed and smiled at the anonymous audience. Younger Santana laughed and waved at the camera mindlessly, poking at Brittany to let go of her._

_ "I'm pretty sure Lord Tubbington is reading my diary, so I decided to create a video diary instead! Hello future me!" Brittany smiled giddily at the camera as Santana shook her head, smiling at Brittany's nonsensical humor. Santana jumped off the bed and shifted the phone camera, tilting it just out of sight of her and Brittany, and onto a sleeping cat. Brittany laughed and tilted the camera back just as Santana placed a shy kiss to her lips. Santana pulled back quickly, blushing, and ran towards the phone to turn it off._

_ "What if someone catches us?"_

Santana had no words .Now she knew it wasn't photoshopped. She had no other choice but to believe Brittany, but believe what exactly? Brittany never told her _how_ she got here or _why_ Santana doesn't remember her. You'd think that was the first thing she would do.

"I traveled back, ya know, in time," Brittany gulped, taking a shallow breath.

"What? How? What?" Santana asked surprisingly.

"It's a secret. Nobody else knows," Brittany said willingly.

A lie.

"Well, I've kind of come to a point where I know I'm not going to get anything out of you, so what exactly do you want?" Santana raised her hand to her face, covering it in embarrassment to how easily she was being persuaded by the blonde. Santana isn't usually the follower, she's the leader. This wasn't right.

"I just want to be with you, silly," Brittany smiled, her uneasiness evaporating into thin air, as she reclaimed Santana's whole hand and dragged her to the car.

"Oh hell no; I'm driving."

xx At Work

"So how'd the gig go?" Quinn asked, feigning interest. Her eyelids sagged with dreams of sleep as she slumped over Santana's cubicle and looked at her working at her desk. Santana spun around in her chair, an unmoving smile plastered to her face.

"Well that's not like you. I assume it went well?" Quinn sighed, almost jealous of her friend's easy, boring life.

"Nope, it sucked. Turned out there was no gig after all. Brittany lied," Santana explained, still wearing an uncanny smile. At the mention of Brittany's name Quinn's face froze, and her small smile turned into a grimace. Quinn lowered her head, searching the ground for hope and dreams and smiles but all she found was dust. Santana gave her an inquisitive look and leaned back in her chair, ready to wait for a response. If she wasn't going to get an explanation out of one blonde, she'd get it out of the other one.

"O-oh. That's too bad San, Brittany didn't seem like the kind of girl that'd stand you up," Quinn raised her head and offered Santana a fake grin, turning to return to her work. Before Quinn could make an effort to leave Santana stood up and leaned over her cubicle to spin Quinn around by the shoulders.

"Oh no that's it. Tell me everything; I am not putting up with all this mystery shit one more day. No thank you." Santana growled, more frustrated than angry. Tragic kind of love story or not, Santana was beginning to be done with this whole thing, but then again she was never known for being very patient.

"It's nothing. I just thought Brittany was nice, but whatever, I don't really want to see her again. It's good you guys didn't meet," Quinn smiled, even less sincerely than before. Santana shook her head and groaned, realizing her efforts to make any kind of progress with this were completely fruitless. She fell back into her seat and closed her eyes, wondering why she always ends up in these kinds of idiotic situations.

"She didn't stand me up. She was there and now we're kind of friends maybe? I don't know. I think she likes me, or something?" Santana breathed, not opening her eyes to see Quinn's reaction. Quinn sighed and nodded, a real smile floating to her lips. She knew this was all meant to happen, just as it was mean to happen 99 consecutive times; just as it was bound to happen over and over again. All because of one stupid douche who got her pregnant. She really should have just wished for him to be run over, or something.

No, that'd be mean.

When was she ever nice?

Quinn laughed and walked away, leaving Santana even more perplexed than before.

_Im getting out of this shitfest as soon as possible_, Santana thought.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Verrrryy sorry for not updating in forever. Lots of stuff to do and crap; I hope you enjoy and make sure to review if you like it/don't like it, it'll make my night! see you soon~**

They say if you stare into the sky you can get lost in the beauty. They never talked about how it feels when you can get lost in the sky through someone else's eyes.

Sometimes Santana would lie on her bed, staring into oblivious fantasies about careers and loves and mishaps. She didn't really think about it at first. It was all singing with no motivation and dreamless kisses and embraces; all falls and insults and depression that never gave her a reason to really _try_.

That was before she dreamed of Brittany.

She dreamed about creatures of all shapes and sizes and personalities and hobbies and joys. Fantasy intertwined with life and she felt like she was dancing along the thin divide from dream and reality. She wondered if maybe that was what Brittany and she essentially were; a dream that found reality. Something that should not really exist, but yet boundless madness and hope seems to allow. Santana would let herself into Brittany's world for just a moment. Not long enough to let herself slip inside, but just enough to experience the limitless love that it offers. Santana has never known such a happy place.

_Ding Dong_

"She can't be serious," Santana groaned, opening her eyes for the first time in hours and lifting sleepily out of bed. She gritted her teeth and rubbed her eyes, images of dreams she can't remember silently flashing before her eyes, all with one common subject.

_Brittany. Brittany. Brittany._

Santana didn't know it was possible to be so mystified with someone you barely know. She felt jumbled and bemused, not really sure what to do with herself. Looking down she examined her outfit, taking note that she had probably stayed up way too late the night before and forgotten to do any normal human things like, say, bathe.

She sighed and decided to give up on caring. If it was Brittany at the door like she assumed it's not like she could ever make the girl leave. She could be wearing a whole box of axe and the girl would still probably end up hugging her. She reached out for the door knob and twisted it quickly, still not sure why Brittany had such a knack for coming to visit her at these ungodly morning hours.

"You realize it's 5 AM, right?" Santana groaned, not even bothering to open her eyes and letting Brittany hop inside joyfully, caring a small blue box with small holes poked in every side. Brittany skipped into Santana's room and fell onto the bed, placing the box in the middle of the bed and waiting for Santana to eagerly catch up with her.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Brittany giggled, grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her up onto the bed, causing Santana to fall back and groan, hitting the blue box with her elbow. The box shuffled curiously, emitting a scared hiss. Santana woke up immediately, rising to look the box straight in the eye, peaking through one of the holes.

"Why the fuck did the box hiss?" Santana asked, confused and frustrated, momentarily forgetting that Brittany was starting to make a knack of visiting her so early in the morning.

"Just look inside, San!" Brittany smiled, scooting the box closer to Santana and waiting patiently for Santana to unwrap the flowery blue package. Santana looked at it closer, still suspicious, and opened it up carefully, making sure not to move the box too much as she did so. With only the ribbon left, she let it flow apart and fall to the bed, keeping her hands tightly around the box as if it were to explode in any moment.

"If this is some kind of prank I'm going t-" Santana announced as a tiny black head popped out of the package, looking around idly and then at Santana. Its tiny head crooked and examined Santana's face for a moment before becoming bored and jumping out of the box towards her, finally resting in Santana's hands.

"You didn't," Santana gaped.

"I didn't what?" Brittany asked innocently, coming around to sit directly in-front of Santana and scratching the undersized black and white kitten under its ears. The cat meowed and settled its paws into Santana's hands, deciding they were an appropriate sleeping spot.

"This thing is going to pee on everything I love," Santana groaned, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She was stuck with this furry animal and now there was no going back. Leave it to Brittany to get her into one more mess she wasn't interested in figuring out.

"That's the first thing you're worried about?" Brittany laughed giddily, leaning in and booping Santana on the nose, determining that she might be one of the world's cutest people. Santana's cheeks reddened, letting her head fall and look suspiciously to the kitten that had opened its eyes again and was looking at Santana with its head turned again in awe.

"What are you going to name her?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Brownie," Santana said surely, as though she'd been thinking over the name choice her entire life. She grinned and stared at the cat, instantly growing fonder of it now that she had something to call it. Brittany fell onto the bed in a fit of laughter, causing Santana to blush and stutter.

"I-is that bad?" Santana asked, confused.

"N-no! No! It's just it's a black and white cat. Why would you name it Brownie?" Brittany wondered adorably, leaning over closer to Santana, searching her eyes for answers to more questions than the name of her cat, "It's kind of funny. In the past, you named it Cupcake and the time before Lollipop and also Cookie, and I'm pretty sure the strangest one yet has been Jell-O."

Santana laughed innocently at her own silliness. So she was the same person in all these lives.

"I guess I can't help it," Santana said lightly, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Huh?"

"I guess it's because you're just so sweet," Santana whispered so low that Brittany had to lean in a few moments from Santana's face to hear.

Brittany felt Santana's butterflies.

Brittany fell in love with them all over again.

"You really have to quit this cute thing, it's starting to become a problem," Brittany beamed, wrapping her arms around Santana and trapping the kitten between them. They stayed that way, wide eyed and surrounded in a love that passes through time and space. Their eyes explored each-other in the most innocent of ways. They searched for answers to unknown questions and the solutions to timeless loves and memories of old Disney movies played on the satellite TV.

Santana's fingertips traveled up and down Brittany's back, playing at the hem of her shirt and down her spine. She stopped thinking and closed her eyes, letting the bliss find her and resting in Brittany's arms like they were the safest place in the world.

_Maybe they are._

Finally Santana came to her senses and nervously fell out of Brittany's grasp, returning to the present and letting the blush fly again to her cheeks, masked by her tan skin but just bright enough to be adored. Brittany leaned out of the embrace, feeling an instant need for more contact. Brittany let her arms fall to her sides, sighing and smiley a devoted smile that only Santana could see.

Santana jumped when her phone vibrated inside her pocket. She reached in quickly and pulled it, apologizing to Brittany with a smile and putting it to her ear.

"What the fuck, Quinn. Its 5 AM," Santana groaned, becoming rapidly annoyed with her best friend.

"Ugh shut up for a second Lopez! I need to go do some things today, like important things okay. I need you to babysit Beth for me," Quinn said quickly, sounding as if she was already out of breath. Santana grumbled again, putting both hands to her face in annoyance.

"No way Fabray; I don't do favors," Santana said gritting her teeth. She had a different agenda today. A somewhat, though she wouldn't admit it, Brittany involved agenda. Santana waited several seconds, hearing Quinn breathe heavily into the speaker.

"Do it, I'll go with you," Brittany smiled, reaching out to take Santana's hand. Santana retracted her hand a little bit, but didn't have the heart to let go. She sighed and put the phone on the bed, deciding to let Quinn catch her breath from whatever insane cardio she was doing.

"Fine. We'll be there, when do you need us over?" Santana asked tiredly, adjusting her watch to disable the usual work alarm. She figured she'd just call in sick or something, which would be easy considering Quinn knew the owner of the business.

"Thank you so much," Quinn said honestly, "Can you come at around 7? I need you there until 12 pm."

"Okay, but you really owe me for this Q," Santana said, letting her body fall onto the bed beside Brittany, annoyed that her day was already turning out to be exactly what she didn't want to do.

"Wait what do you mean us-" Quinn asked, being cut off as Santana ended the call.

"Well, I guess we better get baby watching,"

**_~later_**

"Well I guess Quinn's devil baby is a lot cuter than I expected."

"Don't call her that, Santana," Brittany pouted, ruffling Beth's hair and putting her down in her crib. Brittany tenderly examined the small girl, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Beth was almost a spitting image of her mother, minus the quiet devilish grin at least. Her hair fell in all the right places and her yellow dress made her seem as vibrant as ever. Brittany knew why.

Brittany followed Santana's gaze outside the window into the bright sky, and noticed in the dim reflection that Santana seemed rather bored. Brittany grinned and snuck up behind Santana, tickling her in stomach and watching her jerk back in surprise. Santana gaped back at her, covering herself up with her arms to stop the assault.

"Don't you da-" Brittany flung out her arms to catch Santana's waist and they fell onto the couch where Brittany snaked her arms up Santana's sides and tickled her into a frenzy. Santana's laughter erupted through the house, causing Beth to turn in her sleep. Brittany slowly came to a halt, pressing a finger to Santana's lips so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping toddler. Santana grinned a bit too widely, with just a bit too much excitement and a little more adoration then she could of ever intended, but within the second that it appeared it vanished into a shy smile. She pushed Brittany off her and straightened out her hair, weaving through it delicately and Brittany couldn't help but watch. Everything Santana did was beautiful.

Especially her butterflies.

Then a flash.

Brittany gazed to the window quickly, her eyes darting in surprise, just in time to catch Quinn's hair flying back into the sky and the hint of blood on her foot. Brittany cringed, and her face fell into a state of confusion and depression.

She thought this time would be the last time.

Who knew she'd have to start all over again?


End file.
